Why Summer is Boring
by Haru-chan
Summary: Just a little something I came up with out of boredom... YAOI JxS, YxY, MxM, RxB, maybe some other pairings, first chap is okay for everyone though...


Note: Though it is the first day of summer, I am quite bored and I miss skool already. So hopefully this little YGO fic will help to relieve that boredom. I have no plot planned or anything, I'm just going along with whatever happens.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Why Summer is Boring  
  
By Gir  
  
Chapter 1: Avoiding Tea  
  
Oh yea, today's the last day of school! Yugi thought, as he balanced a pencil on his upper lip, staring out the window at the wondrous world of P.E. Jou and Honda were bugging the crap out of each other and such and Tea was nowhere to be found. Ryou was somewhere, no one knowing his whereabouts, and nobody really caring.  
  
"Okay, since it is summer, I guess you have no homework and when the bell rings, you all can go home!" The neurotic teacher said, making a quick dash out the door. Nobody noticed that the teacher had ditched the class except Yami, who was taking a nap and woke up when he had heard the teacher's voice. Yugi quickly looked around and opened his soda and drank it in one gulp about, which shocked Yami, and what even shocked him more was when Tea came back to the classroom, shouting something about a date he had never agreed to, nor heard of, but he flipped her off and went back to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The school bell rang, waking Yami, and bringing Yugi back to reality. They both got up and followed Jou and Honda to the front of the school, where they took their school shoes off and put on their street shoes and they left the school to go to some random place, which turned out to be the arcade because Jou had challenged Honda to some game.  
  
Before entering the arcade, Yami took a quick look around to make sure Tea was nowhere to be found and went in the dark building. The sound almost deafened him, but he followed Yugi to the DDR machine, not that cheap imitation that was right next to it. They put their money in and began playing the fastest songs possible, with Yami on the left and Yugi on the right.  
  
After ten songs straight, the two got off the machine and went to look for Jou and Honda. Jou and Honda were playing some shooting game were apparently losing.  
  
Once they got a game over, they began the insults.  
  
"You suck, you have crappy aim!" Jou shouted.  
  
"You were getting in my way!" Honda shouted back.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go get something to eat, okay?" Yugi said.  
  
"Let's not go where Tea works, I think she's stalking me," Yami said.  
  
"I always knew it, she wants to kill you!" Honda said.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go, I have to meet Seto later tonight and I need time to get dressed," Jou said.  
  
"What, and you're naked?"  
  
"No! I have to dress up for him, he's taking me out for dinner."  
  
"Oooo! I have to see this!"  
  
"No, you pervert!"  
  
"I'm not gay, nor do I have any interest in guys like you and Yami and Yugi and Malik and Yami Malik and Ryou and Bakura. That's like practically our entire group of friends!"  
  
"So."  
  
"You need a life."  
  
"And you're scaring me."  
  
"Okay, let's go get some food now!" Yugi interrupted.  
  
"Okay!" Jou and Honda exclaimed in unison.  
  
~  
  
So now the four boys sat in a booth in some fast food place, with their food in front of them, Jou and Honda shoving the food down their throats, Yami drinking his soda and Yugi working on his cheeseburger, eating it rather slowly.  
  
Jou had just finished his food when he noticed the time. "Oh shit, I need to go so I can get ready for me and Seto-chan's date!"  
  
"Okay, have fun Jou! Call me when you get home and tell me about it!" Yugi exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Okay, see ya guys!" And with that Jou got out of the both and began running home.  
  
"I'm gonna go now too. See ya guys later." Honda got out of the booth and left Yami and Yugi to finish their food.  
  
"Do you really want to hear of how Jou and Seto did it?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, he tells me about it every time anyway."  
  
"I never thought you'd be into hearing about your friends' sex lives."  
  
"It's a hobby, since Duel Monsters has sort of lost it's appeal."  
  
"Yeah, so are you selling your cards?"  
  
"Yeah, over E-Bay, I make pretty good money off even the worthless ones!"  
  
"You rip people off?"  
  
"Yes, but they're the ones bidding on them, so it's their own fault."  
  
Yami nodded and began to eat and Yugi began eating his fries. 


End file.
